Blue Sky
by GreenBird of BlueSky
Summary: No le temo a la muerte,mas sin embargo no la acepto....


Hola que tal aficionados al los fanfics , bueno ante todo es mi deber informarle al lector que este es mi primer trabajo y fue realizado en el tiempo record de 25 minutos(record por haberlo hecho mientras plancho mi ropa, hago mi cuarto baño a mis perros, limpio la jaula del cotorro y entro al foro de discusión con el tema son realmente necesarios los foros de discusión"Aunque usted no lo quiera de Rupley" hecho en una fría, solitaria, húmeda, sensual, contradictoria y por no decir narcolepsica noche de mayo, pero ante todo lluviosa noche) por lo tanto no me hago responsable de los prejuicios y traumas que esto pueda acontecerles.  
  
Bueno aquí es donde digo el aburrido discurso acerca de los derechos de autor:  
  
Ranma ½ es propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, :esta historia fue creada sin fines de lucro o por razones financieras, con el único afán de entretener a uno que otro ocioso ( entre ellos yo mi incluyo"ociosos unidos jamás serán vencidos") bueno realmente me pregunto si alguien realmente lee esto ahora ay que aclarar ciertos puntos:  
  
1-este fanfic se sitúa en un universo alterno al de la serie, pero con ciertas similitudes al original.  
  
2-Notaran que hay gran cantidad de diálogos y escenas similares al de algunas otras series-traducción es una vil copia.  
  
3- Él ultimo y más importante; perdónenme por la pésima ortografía, burdo lenguaje y no hablar dé el inexistente uso de redacción, pero comprendan que con mi pobre léxico no podría ni siquiera escribir el guión de una película barata de clasificación B de hecho me sentiría afortunado si me dejaran trabajar en una revista de cultura popular (entiéndase cuento de baño) en resumen estoy verde en este asunto de los fics  
  
"Dios bendiga a Word"  
  
BLUE SKY  
  
Angel,s Memories   
  
(recuerdos de un ángel)  
  
Miedo.. ...que es el miedo?.......aquello que nos acongoja al no poder controlarlo  
  
Frió. que es el frió?........la señal que nos da nuestro cuerpo al diferir del ambiente  
  
Soledad.......que es la soledad?.....el estado mas sublime del yo..  
  
Miedo........ no es el sentimiento que poseo en este momento... mi cuerpo no responde como lo deseo. mientras me encuentro apreciando.... la otra cara de la....... vida...  
  
Frió....... como el acero que besa mi piel. no lo siento.......todo lo contrario.......es un calor que acompaña hasta la ultima parte de mi ser.......el mismo que un recién nacido siente al ser llevado ante el regazo de su madre........  
  
Soledad. aunque al correr de los años perdía contacto con el medio que me rodeaba eso nunca evito que me viese rodeado de gente.....y que mi vida girara entorno a las de ellos.......mas sin embargo no podía evitar sentirme aislado de el mundo-era un sentimiento que se alojaba en mi ser desde que ella lo creara con su partida y que pensé cargar hasta el fin de mis días-....... evitando todo contacto de este....sintiéndome desahuciado ...incomprendido... huyendo de todo aquello que pudiera hacerme daño...manteniendo mi distancia....sumergido en una eterna autocompasión sin fundamento....aislándome en lo mas apartado de mi mente un lugar..  
  
tan alejado que no podría divisarse el camino de regreso,  
  
  
  
tan oscuro como el corazón humano puede serlo,  
  
tan frió como una mirada llena de decepción,   
  
tan distante como la mente lo esta del alma,   
  
tan. tan.......................  
  
tan.......................solo........  
  
mas sin embargo.........ahora...... la ironía... es......, en este momento que no tengo a nadie a mi lado...... nunca.......antes...... me sentí tan acompañado.... , tan comprendido, .......tan vivo......  
  
Puedo sentir .......que un viejo sentimiento se apodera de mi moribundo cuerpo y llega hasta lo mas profundo de mi alma...... por un instante creo saber que es.......pero tal vez solo me equivoque de nuevo-mi mente comienza a traicionarme ....el cerebro..... debe estar exigiendo mas oxigeno del que ya no puedo darle-no ......no estoy equivocado ni mi mente juega conmigo...por que sin importar el tiempo que pase jamás confundiría este sentimiento tan especial -levanto un poco mi ajetreada cara para poder encontrar la fuente de esta sensación miro sobre mi hombro.......nada.....-podría ser que tan solo he perdido mi habilidad.... tal vez sea que ya me estoy volviendo viejo....una breve sonrisa me saca de mis conjeturas -volteo como si de un reflejo innato se tratase.....para ver por debajo de mi...lo sabia..... mis cavilaciones....mis absortos pensamientos tenían base y ese sentimiento de abrigo y confort .........el fugaz momento de soledad y nostalgia se habían fugado con esa cándida sonrisa..... como sentirse solo con tan hermosa compañía.......tan grácil...tan pura.....tan inocente........esperando.............esperando pacientemente.......solo por mi ....regreso.  
  
Esperando sentada en uno de los oscuros peldaños que se asoman al entrada de la abadía, en un sencillo movimiento se incorporo y soltando una sutil sonrisa, vira hacia mi ....-una fastidiosa nube de lluvia surca el cielo, evitándome poder apreciar su rostro y en especial....... sus inocentes ojos-aun así mi cansada visión puede alcanzar a percibir la zona inferior de su rostro invitándome con una dulce sonrisa a seguirle, comienza dando brincos alrededor de los depósitos de agua que se encuentran en los baches de tan lacerado pavimento-por un leve instante esto trae a mi mente los recuerdos de un valle en lo mas oculto de las montañas tibetanas ,un lugar tan bello y peligroso como un panda salvaje puede ser, ahí donde el verde de los pastos se mezcla con el azul de sus pequeños lagos...así como la realidad se mezcla con la ficción- moviéndose con inhumana perfección saltando entre los pequeños charcos creados por la reciente lluvia.......lluvia......-como odio la lluvia-..sus pasos no parece hacer ningún tipo de efecto sobre la superficie de el agua ....su voz se confunde con el goteo de los residuos de el cristalino liquido que corre por los tejados de los edificios y los escombros adyacentes al lugar ....de...... la...........reciente explosión.........la detonación había sido perfecta comenzando por los cimientos de la construcción hasta el campanario ahí en donde el ultimo de los explosivos había lanzado la cruz de hierro que coronaba tan majestuosa diócesis a varios metros de su lugar de origen que dando incrustada en el inicio de la escalinata .  
  
Eme aquí respirando...con .mis pulmones perforados... el frió aire de la mañana.....mi perforada chaqueta no me da calor alguno......en cambio mi blanca bufanda acariciaba mi rostro cada vez que esta lo cubría aun por causa que desconocía esta continuaba de un blanco inmaculado el mismo de hace años que hace parecer que el tiempo no ha pasado por ella.... incluso a pesar de la sangre que la mancha..ella era todo el calor que necesitaba- continué.. caminando....aun .....con mis pierna fracturada.......yo continuaba.... por lo que queda de el sendero de esta vieja iglesia, hacia el prado me dirijo...... ahí en donde se encuentran aquellos que han sabido ganarse ese descanso...... ese dulce descanso de esto a lo que hemos llamado acertadamente.....vida ....-no hay palabra mas bella .....pienso en mis adentros-me he detenido inconscientemente.......debo proseguir....-evito tropezar con la imponente cruz de hierro que se yergue sin parecer ceder la rodeo para evitar su inoportuna caída -tan pronto reanudo mi camino algo debe interponerse en el y esta vez no seria la excepción..... tropiezo con uno de los cuerpos.. sin ....vida.....de aquellos que se opusieron a mi..............y a....mi destino  
  
Mientras me encuentro arrastrando mi maltrecho cuerpo por la escalinata...evitando rozar contra esos pobres inocentes que perecieron por mis acciones-culpa no ..no cargo con ella.....no escarmiento sobre esto ....lo único que lamento es que ellos se hayan ido sin saber......sin conocer la respuesta a la mas sencilla de sus preguntas.......por que?.........yo a diferencia de ellos ..conocía la pregunta y su consecuente respuesta-medito un poco esta ultima revelación, para después proseguir......dirigiéndome hacia el otro lado de la calle ahí donde termina el camino y comienza ese verde prado que contrasta con el oscuro gris de las construcciones cercanas .... aun cuan hermosa puede parecer esa imagen palidece ante la belleza de la joven que me espera...ahí.... jugando con el agua .....aun puedo verla.......es una imagen clara a pesar de el sangrado en mis párpados agradezco a dios por esta oportunidad........disfrutaba de este bello regalo......... con su rubia cabellera tan clara y reluciente como un amanecer...ella parece no tener mas allá de catorce.... vestida con una blusa veis de cuello alto y mangas largas , un negro vestido largo y formal abotonado lateralmente hasta la rodilla derecha, dejando entreabierto para poder apreciar unos botines de tacón alto hechos de gamuza negra su cuello era cubierto por una blanca y sedosa bufanda blanca que solo se encontraba sobre puesta...sus facciones...sin una sola imperfección.....su piel... con esa suave y blanca piel como la nieve.....como si nunca fuese puesta a la intemperie o al sol......pero son sus ojos.....esos hermosos ojos......los que me atrapan......de un color rojo como el atardecer y oscureciéndose en el centro de un rojo intenso......como la sangre que corre por mis heridas deslizándose por mis ropas.......esos ojos que me dicen cuanto sufrimiento habían presenciado y a la su vez reconfortado al que los miraba como un ultimo consuelo ante lo inevitable.  
  
Ella se encontraba a la mitad de su travesía cuando se detuvo en seco dándome la espalda bruscamente, inclinándose de frente comienza un extraño llamado -estoy seguro de haberlo escuchado tiempo atrás-.....un reflejo me impulsa a dirigir mi atención al fondo de la calle de igual forma que ella ,con la esperanza de poder comprender su improvisada conducta ...en un destello una rápida figura que se mantenía en firme posición a la entrada del viejo cementerio a desaparecido... parpadeo un poco... no logrando mejorar mi campo visual...procedo a cerrar mis ojos por un breve momento esperando que al abrirlos mi ahora inútil sentido tuviese una leve mejora........los abro dirigiendo sagazmente mi rostro en dirección de el punto de mi interés.  
  
Note una pequeña sombra que la acompañaba-maldita sea si tan solo pudiera enfocar bien...maldecía- pero tan pronto pude percibir lo que era esa pequeña sombra, esta dio inicio a un extraño trote que después se convertiría en un rápido galope dirigiéndose hacia donde me mantenía postrado la criatura se abalanzo hacia mi pecho derribándome(cosa que no era muy difícil dada mi situación) ya desde esta distancia pude percibir el rostro de mi atacante me percate de su mirada esa mirada tan tierna y triste que solo aquel que te ame incondicionalmente podría darte......esos grandes y melancólicos ojos mirando sin parpadear... parecían ser su forma de pedir perdón por el daño ocasionado hacia mi persona, se trataba de un perro de estatura mediana(su cruz no superaba los 50 cm) de pelaje marrón con manchas blancas dispersas sus orejas son disparejas mientras una se levantaba orgullosa, la otra caía sobre su cabeza de forma tímida, su cola rota a partir de la cuarta vértebra se zarandeaba como si la de un cachorro se tratara, pero tal vez sea su rasgo mas distintivo ..era la ausencia de dos de su extremidades(para ser especifico: la pata delantera izquierda y la pata trasera derecha) era increíble que pudiera moverse de tal forma a pesar de su condición especial-no me gusta pensar en esto como una discapacidad por que si así fuera el entonces que pensaría de mi particular condición-lo miro y le esbozo una sincera sonrisa el comprende el mensaje y deja de preocuparse mostrándome su equivalente a la sonrisa humana......se aparta un poco para que yo pueda reincorporarme me auxilio de la cruz incrustada que se encuentra frente de mi....aunque temo que esta no soporte mi peso y termine aplastándome ....comprometiendo el fin de mi viaje.......por fin otra vez en pie puedo dedicarme a mirar de nuevo esos tiernos ojos de un melancólico gris azulado es como mi reflejo encarnado lo tomo en mis brazos sacando fuerzas de mi ser-el realmente no pesa tanto de hecho en otras condiciones podría sostenerlo con un dedo si así lo quisiera ...pero ahora me siento afortunado de volver a sostenerlo en mis brazos- miro la venda que recorre su torso esta sangrando recuerdo de inmediato que ni siquiera el pudo salvarse de las detonaciones causadas por el fuego cruzado que habían tenido lugar ahí ...lo miro con remordimiento mientras pronuncio...."gra....cias.......gracias por....... todo" ante esto su única respuesta es un débil quejido tan común entre su especie acompañado de un amistoso lamido a mi rostro....-ella mira esta escena complacida de que su regalo tuviera su cometido .......el regreso de un sonrisa en este cicatrizado rostro...por un momento me percato de que es ella la que ahora no puede dejar de observarme de estudiar hasta la ultima parte de mi ser.  
  
Tratando de evitar que se cruzaran nuestras miradas -fije mi vista al cielo ...por que no era mi penoso estado lo que me avergonzaba ...no ....no era eso lo que evitaba que ella viera...lo que realmente yo quería ocultar era las heridas que se manifestaban sobre mis ojos mis....... ojos.....no otra vez solo me estoy engañando si la verdad era que a pesar de lo maltrechos que estaban ...había en ellos un brillo de vida que hace mucho ignore que volvería a tener.......no quería ver su rostro triunfal ante su promesa cumplida -cual pitonisa ella sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que yo volviera a apreciar este beneficio...no este derecho que otorga la vida-mientras veo las nubes de blanco y esponjoso aspecto flotando a cientos de metros de nosotros.....esperando que el brillo en mis ojos se aminore o en dado caso ella pierda interés en mi ...ummm(suspiro)... como si eso llegara suceder.... fijo mis cansados ojos a una nube en particular que a diferencia de sus hermanas vuela bajo y se acentúa de un negro en su centro........una nube de lluvia....mi cuerpo se había hecho muy perceptible a los cambios de clima por lo que me costaba trabajo creer que una simple nube me viese tomado desprevenido.....fue obra de ella ...quien mas podría entender esta curiosa broma ....mi cuello comienza a sentir el efecto de tan incomoda pose...pero temo bajar no quiero ceder......no quiero mostrar debilidad .....un poco de ese orgullo que tenia en el pasado comienza aflorar no pensaba perder este incoherente reto..... no frente a mi amigo ella me mira con interés todavía........no es necesario que la vea para saberlo puedo sentirlo esa mirada que me a cuidado por tanto tiempo....  
  
equivalente a la fría mirada de el peor oponente,  
  
tan dura y severa como la de un maestro a su alumno torpe,  
  
igual de orgullosa como la de un padre hacia su hijo,  
  
llena de admiración de la misma forma que un hijo vería a su padre,  
  
suave y dulce como la de una esposa a su cónyuge.  
  
pero sobre todas las emociones que podía ejercer esa mirada sobre una persona .......una podía ser recordada sin siquiera haberla conocido y era esa manera especial con la que solo me miraba a mi........ una mirada llena de amor;  
  
no como el de un adolescente que creía haberlo encontrado,  
  
nada parecido al de dos amantes que se manifestaban en su entrega ,  
  
ni siquiera el de ese primer amor............................ no esta era la forma mas pura de manifestarle a alguien tanto sin siquiera hacer uso de las palabras...ese era el amor verdadero que ejercía sobre mi ................  
  
como el de una madre hacia su hijo.  
  
Bueno si para este momento sigues leyendo este pobre intento de fic "muchas muchas muchas pero muchas gracias por haber soportado la tortura" se que no puedo apoyarme en la excusa de ES MI PRIMER TRABAJO ya que he leído (y vaya si he leído )  
  
una gran cantidad de fics primerizos con una calidad impecable .......pero seamos sinceros no ha todos se les da el don de la escritura oh musa de mis inspiraciones donde en mi mente yaces, donde has de esperar mi arribo al mundo de la letra desencadenada he de ir hacia vos con semblantes pasos y firme pisada CRACK!!(sonido originado por mi pie ....que acaba de aplastar a mi musa de la inspiración......será mejor que me siente mientras medito mejor mis acciones SQUISH .....creo que acabo de sentarme sobre mi ego TT_TT....) en este momento te debes estar preguntando si este ©‚éˆ×‚É‚Í 


End file.
